The end (A miraculous ladybug fanfiction)
by FruityKiwi
Summary: Not all stories have a happy ending. Hawk Moth gets ahold of the Miraculouses. How did Ladybug let this happen?
1. The present

The end was here. Even the birds seemed to know, as their songs no longer filled the air. Marinette sat in the ashes of Paris, wondering how it had come to this. Paris, the former city of love, now the city of destruction- or even more fitting, the rubble of a great city. Marinette didn't know how far the destruction had passed. Perhaps the entire world was destroyed, all the way over to the famous New York, that Marinette had wanted to live in when she grew up.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it Tikki." Realizing her mistake, Marinette burst into tears again. She hadn't seen Tikki for a long time. _Without Ladybug and Cat Noir, Hawk Moth will win. He has the miraculous of creation and destruction. Now he can wish for anything. _Marinette curled her hands into fists. _How did it even get to this point? I thought that I was careful... I thought that I couldn't ever lose._

**Thank you for reading the first part of my story! Let me know if you want me to write more!**


	2. Six months ago- Valentine's day part 1

Marinette got ready for school, her nervous energy propelling her. _Do you think Adrien would like it if I dressed up when I tell him? On second thought, never mind, because I would spill my drink on my clothes out of nervousness, and he would think that I peed my pants- although I probably will pee my pants. Then everyone will laugh at me and Adrien will never speak to me again. _

"Tikki, help me! What should I wear?" Tikki smiled over at the nervous Marinette.

"Don't worry, just be yourself. If Adrien doesn't like you, then it is not because you didn't choose the right outfit!" Tikki burst out in laughter. "You **really** need to get control of yourself, Marinette. This is like the fiftieth time that I have had to tell you this!" Marinette sighed.

"You're right! I just need to boost my confidence. I really don't think I can tell him in person... but what if I give him a gift, with a poem!"

"That's a great idea! This could be a romantic follow up to the poem you sent him last year... If only you had signed it..."

"I still have the letter from last year! I can use the same prompt, and write a new poem, and this time, I will sign it!"

* * *

Adrien sighed. _Another morning... Another day of pretending that I'm fine... In reality, I feel numb. Its been so long since I have gotten true affection from my dad. It's like as soon as mom was gone, the spirit of our family left. The only thing keeping me going lately is, well ladybug. She keeps me on my toes, and I love her for that. This year I will tell her- remind her of how much she means to me... even if she loves someone else. _Adrien became bouncy at the thought of Ladybug. _Is it weird that I want someone to be akumitized so that I can see her again? I know that she will reject me, but maybe she won't. This year could be different!_

_"_Why are you in a good mood Adrien, It's a school day! Nobody is happy on a school day! Especially since you gave up the chance to be home-schooled. If you were, then we wouldn't have this problem."

"It's because of Ladybug. She's so perfect. I want to tell her how much she means to me, again. Since she fell in love with me once, she can fall in love with me again. I just need to figure out why she fell in love with me... but thanks to Oblivio I had the best moment in my life, and then forgot it! I want to give her something simple and meaningful. But what should I give her?"

"Eww! I forgot that it was Valentine's day. The worst holiday ever... I think I'll pass on going to school today."

"Plagg! You have to stay with me at all times. Besides... if you stayed here, you'd miss out on your Valentine's gift... Camembert!"

"Come on Adrien! What are we waiting for? The sooner we get to school, the sooner I can get my paws on my gooeyness!"

_Oh, Plagg. You are the second reason why I haven't been driven to insanity yet. I guess I'm not so alone after all._

* * *

The whole class was working on their stories. Marinette however, had different plans...

_Dear Adrien- No. That doesn't sound right!_

_Dearest Adrien- To formal!_

_To my dearest friend- but isn't my whole point to tell him that I feel more for him than friendship?_

"Augh! Why can't I write a simple poem!" The entire class turned to stare at Marinette, laughing.

"Marinette, if you need help, you can just ask! No need to shout about it." Marinette sunk down into her chair as Ms. Bustier came over to help her come up with an argumentive topic.

_Right now, I wish that I could disappear... Even Adrien laughed at me! _Marinette spent the rest of class moping in embarrassment and quickly forgot about her poem.

* * *

Adrien was sitting in the lunchroom next to Chloe because Nino decided to eat with Alya and have a special "couple's lunch" for Valentine's day. He didn't mind much though, because his thoughts were on Ladybug.

_I wonder what she's doing right now... Does she go to this school? I know that she joked about being old, but the Ladyblog posts otherwise, saying that her voice puts her at the same age group as me. _

"A-Adrien! I-I wanted to make you a boyfriend- I mean! Give you a Valentine's Day gift." Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts by his friend, Marinette.

_Why is she giving me a __Valentines gift? I thought that she had Luka... Then again, Marinette is the most selfless person I know. _

"Thank you, Marinette! Thinking about others again, like always!" Adrien opened the box and found the coolest hat he'd ever seen. It was the same baby blue as the scarf that his dad had gotten him for his birthday.

_I looked for a scarf just like it, but I couldn't find one. I thought that he had hired a designer to make a special scarf for me. Maybe he hired Marinette because after all, she won the derby hat contest. _Then his eyes landed on the note beside it. It was a heart card, just like the one he had received from "Ladybug" last year. Adrien opened it up, intrigued.

_My words are a jumble_

_when you come around._

_Your gorgeous green eyes_

_and pearly white smile._

_You spread to the world_

_an endless kindness._

_You make me_

_the best person_

_I can be._

_I love you_

_my Adrien,_

_I love you._

_To the end._

Adrien stared at the poem. His mouth agape like a codfish.

_I thought that she loved Luka-or Cat Noir. She loves me. She loves me? I have to tell her though. I'm in love with Ladybug, not her. I can't lead her on. That would be unfair to Ladybug, and Marinette. _Adrien sagged. He hated the fact that he would have to tell Marinette that he didn't like her in the same way.

_Why did this have to happen to me today? Did Marinette send the letter to me last year, as well?_

* * *

Gabriel's miraculous flashed.

_This is just the thing I needed to keep my mind away from- I can't think about her right now. It would make me too emotional... _He walked over to the portrait of his wife and pressed in the triangles. He was taken down into the secret basement- or his lair.

"Nooroo! Dark wings, rise!" Hawkmoth grinned evilly.

"Ah. A girl who's feelings were crushed by the boy she loved." Hawkmoth waited for the butterfly to land in his palm. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize her!"

_Just the distraction I needed- or rather just the heartbreak that Valentine's day needed._

"Muah ha ha ha ha..."

* * *

**Comment if you want me to write more! I bet that you wanna know what happens next :)**


	3. Six months ago- Valentine's day part 2

Marinette stood there, her hands curled into fists.

"Ha! Marinette, you are so pathetic! You think that Adrien would accept a gift from a peasant like you. Obviously, he doesn't like you back!"

_No. Don't cry. Don't give Chloe the satisfaction of seeing you cry. You're stronger than that! But it hurts so bad... and Adrien is too engrossed in his thoughts to notice how mean Chloe is being. _The tears came anyways and Marinette had to escape to the bathroom so that Chloe wouldn't see them.

"I can't believe that I did that, Tikki! Of course, Adrien won't like me back, and he'll join in with Chloe by making fun of me!"

"Marinette! That isn't true at all. Sure, Adrien might not return your feelings, but he'd never treat you the way that Chloe does. Besides, once you know how he feels, then you will know if you should move on or not!"

"You're right. I need to stop being so negative." Marinette stood up and left the bathroom stall.

_It's hard to not be negative though... I really don't know if Adrien likes me. Besides, he always seems so tight with Kagami and he told me that he liked her..._

* * *

Adrien stared at the poem, once again.

_How can I tell her, without hurting her feelings? This is the second time that I've had to do this! She might not know that I am Cat Noir, but she will be in pain a second time, and it'll be my fault._

"I can't ignore the letter though... All right, Plagg. Let's go to the bakery and see Marinette!"

_Then I can break her heart. "Hurrah!"_

* * *

"And so... it's not that I don't like you as a friend, it's just that- I love someone else." Marinette couldn't believe her ears.

_Actually. Why am I surprised... He likes Kagami. "Happy Valentine's Day, Marinette!"_

"Who do you like, then"

_I might as well clear the confusion there..._

"I- I love... Ladybug..."

_Wait, wut. He's in love with me?- Well sorta, but I thought he loved Kagami...? This is so confusing._

That's when Marinette noticed the Akuma spying on her from outside the bakery's windows.

_Does Hawkmoth really think that I am getting negative enough to be akumitized? Oh no! What if he does! I gotta capture that Akuma before it akumatizes an innocent citizen!_

"I can't believe it. Oh, the pain!" Marinette ran up to her room fake crying so that she could escape Adrien and save Paris.

* * *

Hawkmoth frowned.

_That girl... she is resisting the Akuma. She sounds so upset, yet the emotions aren't real. What could she be hiding?_

"Don't worry, Akuma. I sense a new feeling emerging- just wait patiently..."

_And I will wait for that girl... I have tried to akumitize her multiple times. She is stronger than I thought..._

* * *

**Have you liked the story so far? Do you want me to write more? Leave a comment!**


	4. Six months ago- Valentine's day part 3

Ladybug soared over Paris scanning for the Akuma.

_If I don't find it soon... _Cat Noir jumped in, startling Ladybug from her thoughts.

"M-lady." Ladybug inwardly groaned.

"I'm not in the mood for your cat puns, Cat Noir."

"Why? Is it because they're too purr-fect?"

"I'm serious! Why can't you be for once?" Ladybug spotted a purple speck, and jumped away, leaving Cat Noir to ponder what she said.

* * *

_What is up with Ladybug? She seems irritated, and it's Valentine's day! Maybe what she needs is a romantic getaway with the purr-fect guy (me!)_

"Wait up M-lady! If there's something wrong, you can tell me, you know..." He caught up with the bug, who had suddenly stopped.

"I confessed to the guy I love- and he said that he didn't love me back... It hurts, Cat Noir... because the person he's actually in love with, is Ladybug!" Ladybug gasped. "I've said too much. Can you just forget-"

"No! I'm sick of having to walk around eggshells with you! I love you- have loved you since that first day... I want to know more about you, even if you don't share my feelings!"

"I would love to be able to tell you more, but I can't, because we can't know who we really are..."

"At least tell me this. Who do you love?"

_I want to know who he is... even though it isn't me..._

"I- I can't tell you... I-"

"Please! You never share anything with me..."

"Fine, but I can't tell you who he is... He has these piercing green eyes and beautiful blond hair... He has a big heart, bigger than this world, even though his father is cold... I love him, not for his looks, but because of who he is. If only Adrien-" Ladybug gasped. "Oh no! I didn't mean to tell you-"

* * *

"Oh wow, Tikki. I really messed up this time!"

_Now Cat Noir knows who I like... If he gets jealous-_

"Marinette! I told you not to give in to Cat Noir's charm! This could be a big hint to Hawkmoth- Oh no! Did you capture the Akuma? Please tell me you did!"

"With Cat Noir's confession, it totally slipped my mind! Oh no! Oh no!"

_What have I done- I'm a total screw-up!_

"Tikki spots on!" Ladybug headed out into the evening air, surrounded in a cloud of depression.

* * *

_Ladybug doesn't love me!- Well, she loves me, but not the Cat Noir me._

"Plagg claws out!" Cat Noir escaped his room through a window and scurried out into the night.

_I want this to all be over! Even if Hawkmoth wins... Then I can know who Ladybug is, and she can know who I am..._

Cat Noir vaguely noticed the Akuma approaching him. In anger, he called on his Cataclysm.

"Cataclysm!"

_Last time this happened, I chickened out and didn't ruin Christmas for everyone. Tonight is different though, tonight, I don't care..._

Cat Noir raced over to the Eiffel Tower and stuck his paw onto it. He watched in satisfaction, as Paris' pride and joy crumbled away into dust. The Akuma flew into Cat Noir's ring. The voice that entered his head was familiar, yet he couldn't put his paw on it.

_Forgive me, Ladybug, but I want this to be over..._

"Chat Blanc. You want this to be over? So do I. If you give me your miraculous, and get Ladybug's, then the girl of your dreams can become your reality!"

"Yes!"

Cat Noir was engulfed in a purple cloud, yet he smiled at a horrifying prospect.

* * *

**Let me know in the comments if you want me to write more!**


	5. Six months ago- Valentine's day part 4

Ladybug swung over Paris, hoping that she would capture the Akuma before the sun went down. An Akuma warning had gone out, and all Parisians were advised to stay in their homes until further notice.

_Where is it? If only I hadn't gotten off track and forgotten about that pesky little bug... I wonder where Cat Noir went. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to cold-shoulder me, but not even showing up is a new low for him..._

"Kitty? Are you going to help me, or not?" Ladybug sighed. "Kitty? I'm sorry. I know that you love me, but I don't love you... I can't control who I have feelings for." Then, Ladybug noticed the eerie silence. Not. A. Sound. Not even the wind whistled through the trees.

_All of a sudden I feel like catnip..._

Cat Noir jumped out of the darkness. Ladybug was relieved, until she noticed, in the dying light, that Cat Noir's suit was white.

* * *

Cat Noir knew that he wasn't himself. I mean sure, he was inside of his body, but it was as if he was only watching what happened...

_I hope that Ladybug can forgive me because this isn't me... this is my alter personality, the one like my father..._

He watched as the alter ego called on his Cataclysm and strode over to Ladybug. He tried to fight it, but that just made him weaker.

_No. M-lady, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..._

* * *

Ladybug was between a rock and the Cataclysm.

_This is all my fault. Cat Noir has been akumatized... if only I could save him._

Then, an idea hit Ladybug, like a freight train.

_His ring! That's where the Akuma is!_

Ladybug waited until Cat Blanc was upon her, and then she jerked his hand onto the building. They were free-falling, and ladybug only had seconds before the shock wore off of Chat Blanc and seconds before they gravity took them to their doom. She reached for his ring...

* * *

_What just happened? _

Cat Noir was sitting on the ground, right outside of a building. He had no memory of sitting down, much less actually coming over to the building.

"Pound it?" Ladybug stood next to him, reassuring him that they had defeated another Akuma who had given him a concussion.

_That can't be the truth. I'm not stupid. Your power reverts everything back to normal after we defeat the Akuma. And my head doesn't hurt at all. It just feels muddled... What are you hiding, Ladybug?_

* * *

Ladybug watched in relief as Cat Noir stood up and completed their signature fist bump.

_He doesn't know. That's for the better... If only I could forget my confession to Adrien..._

* * *

"You have won this time, Ladybug, but I assure you, there will be a next time... and then I will finally be able to sink my paws onto your miraculous!" Hawkmoth watched as the window in his lair closed. "Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Gabriel walked out to see his wife in her coffin. "Soon, my dear. Soon. I am getting closer. I can feel it!

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to write more! What do you think will happen next?**


	6. February 15- part 1

Marinette's arm was covered in goosebumps. She was being watched.

_I've never felt unsafe in Paris before..._

Marinette started to jog, the school in her sights.

_Almost there... just a few meters away..._

Just then, a black figure jumped out of the sky. Marinette shrieked in surprise.

"You shouldn't go to school today. There's an Akuma in there. It's dangerous."

"Oh, ok then. Thanks for the warning, Cat Noir."

_Something's not right. Is Cat Noir trying to bait me- does he know more than he let on after being de-akumitized?_

Marinette started to walk back to the bakery, with a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Cat Noir watched her leave, deep in thought.

_She has to be Ladybug because she was the only one that confessed to me- Adrien, yesterday. I just have to confirm this... _

"Stop watching me, Cat Noir. You're acting like a creep!"

"You know me, and I am no creep!" Marinette tensed up. "Remember Evillistrator!"

_She tensed up when I told her that she knew me... I wish that she trusted me enough to not keep secrets from me... Yesterday, when I went blank, I think that I was Akumitized. I kind of remember being controlled by an alter ego. That must have been the Akuma, growing the evil inside me..._

* * *

Marinette arrived back at the bakery. Just then, her phone pinged with a text from Alya.

_'Where are you girl?'_

Marinette texted back. _'Akuma alert. Cat Noir told me to go back home.'_

_'There's no Akuma! Now you're late for school!'_

"I'm gonna be late!" Marinette shrieked. She ran out of the bakery for the second time that day.

_Why did Cat Noir lie to me? Does he suspect that I am Ladybug? But the only way he could suspect that I am Ladybug is if he's Adrien himself... That's ridiculous! He can't be Cat Noir!_

* * *

Adrien couldn't pay attention in class. He kept staring at the empty seat next to Alya.

_Why did I lie to her? I never lie to Ladybug. She's the one that hides things from me... but now, it's her turn to get a taste of her own medicine._

"Adrien! Do you know the answer to the question?"

"Umm y equals fifty?" The class erupted in laughter because, well they were in history class.

Marinette ran into the room babbling about a false Akuma alert. Ms. Bustier frowned at her.

"That's the fifth time you've been late this week, and it's still early in the week! I'm sick of your excuses! If you don't have a good excuse, I'll have no choice but to send you to the principal's office!"

_I feel terrible... what have I done to the girl that I love?_

* * *

Marinette couldn't tell Ms. Bustier that she was Ladybug.

_Yet another time where I'll get punished because I can't tell anyone that I'm Ladybug. So unfair. And it was Cat Noir's fault for real!_

"I don't have a good excuse, ma-am... I'll save you the trouble and head to Mr. Damocles'es office..." Marinette walked out of the room. As she left, she noticed Adrien staring at her, looking guilty, and cunning.

_Does Adrien have to make it that obvious that he's Cat Noir? We can't know who the other person is, yet he's eager to mess with me like- like a school-boy. If he really cared about me, he would have asked me out by now, since he knows 'everything.' _

Marinette curled her hands into fists for the third time in the last two days, finding it even harder to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

Hawkmoth sensed the negative emotions even without his miraculous' help.

_It's that girl with pigtails! She has great power... the whole world must feel this anger- the perfect prey for my next Akuma!_

* * *

**Let me know in the comments if you want me to write more. Follow me and this story, so that you know when the next chapter comes out!**


	7. February 15- part 2

Marinette sat in the principal's office, fiddling with her bag-strap.

"As class president, you shouldn't be taking responsibility so lightly."

_He's one to talk. Causing me all that trouble as "The Owl." He went around Paris, 'helping' citizens with their troubles. I felt like a mom chasing him around..._

"Marinette! Are you listening?"

"Uh- uh, yes sir."

"You have a week of detention. Hopefully, this will teach you to be a better role model for the other students." Mr. Damocles sighed. "And if you arrive late one more time, I'm afraid that I'll have to renounce your position as class president. Alya would take over then and choose a new student to be her deputy." This news hit Marinette like a brick.

_He would really do that? Even after how good of a student I've been... _Marinette walked out of the principal's office without saying another word.

"Oh, Tikki. Does Hawkmoth really have to Akumitize people at the worst times! How are my parents going to take the news?"

"I don't know, Marinette, but just know that I know you aren't a bad person. That's all that matters."

_Just like Lila. I know that she's a liar, and so does Adrien. That's all that matters, although I wouldn't mind her being exposed..._

* * *

Adrien had even more trouble focusing after Marinette had gotten sent to the principal's office.

_What is happening to me? I don't even know what to think anymore. I remind myself of my- father... _The bell rang, and Adrien filed out of the classroom, like a zombie.

_I owe Marinette an apology. Then, maybe we can talk. We have a lot of things to discuss. _Adrien turned to Nino who was walking beside him.

"Hey, dude. I need to catch up with Marinette. I have something to say to her." Adrien felt the hallway become ten times hotter. Nino looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't need my permission to go see your girlfriend Marinette!" He shouted.

"Stop it, man! She's not-" Adrien decided not to get caught in a lie because Nino was smart. He would know.

"Say hi to Marinette for me!" Nino said to Adrien's disappearing form.

* * *

The Akuma flew along the Seine, heading over to the dose of negative energy. All of a sudden, that energy disappeared. The Akuma, unsure of where to go, followed a new trail of sorrow. It waited on the windowsill of a woman's apartment and listened in on her conversation.

"I don't know what to think of Marinette anymore. She just received a week of detention for being late! I thought that we had solved that problem..." She sighed. "I don't want to punish her, but she needs me to set an example..." The Akuma slid in through an open slip under the window. It inched toward the woman, unsure of how she would react. Luckily, she didn't notice it and so it was able to fly into her phone. The phone turned purple with evil, and the woman began to hear the voice of Hawkmoth that the Akuma transferred into her head.

"Yes!" The woman cried, desperate for an easy solution. The Akuma felt itself expand, engulfing the woman in a purple cloak, and then receding back into the phone.

* * *

**Let me know in the comments if you want me to write more! And don't forget to follow and favorite this story!**


	8. February 15 part 3

"I am The Punisher! Whoever disobeys me, will get what they deserve!" The Punisher cackled accordingly. "Marinette! Where are you? You've been such a naughty girl!" Marinette looked over at the Punisher.

_Is she really- my mom? My mom has a will of steel. She would never give in to an Akuma! I can't believe it._

Before Marinette could transform, The Punisher appeared, holding out her phone. "Marinette has always been late to school." She told it. An arm reached out of the phone, reaching for her. Marinette dodged it, her Ladybug reflexes kicking in. The Punisher grabbed Marinette while she was distracted by the arm, and fed her to the arm. The claws dug into her skin, drawing blood.

"No!" She shouted as she was pulled back into the phone. Cat Noir showed up, making a pun about The Punisher lacking a sense of humor, even though her name was Pun-isher. He was a second too late to notice that his lady was gone. Gone into the darkness of the phone.

* * *

Cat Noir fought bravely. His energy was depleting and Ladybug hadn't shown up.

_Where are you, M-lady? Could you be in danger?_

He recounted the conversation that he'd had with Marinette, before lunch. That had been minutes ago.

_She forgave me, but the fact that her position as President is on the line... that's all my fault._

Just then, Cat Noir looked at the phone.

_That's where the Akuma must be!_

Cat Noir was proud of himself for figuring that out.

_Usually, Ladybug figures it out. _

He searched the phone again, noticing something strange. There was a Picture of Marinette on the screen.

_I need to watch this villain from afar._

Cat Noir jumped away, to hide in the shadow of a building.

_Hang on, M-lady. I will save you._

* * *

Marinette was living a nightmare. She couldn't transform, because she was frozen in place, kinda like being a living picture, but she could see out of the phone. She watched the world on mute. She saw Cat Noir fighting her mom, and exhaustion slowing his movements.

_How will I signal Cat Noir to tell him that he needs to go to Master Fu?_

She thought of all of the miraculouses and their powers.

_He would need... the mouse miraculous so that they could copy my abilities... but how do I signal Cat Noir, how do I let him know?_

Just then, everything went dark. She couldn't see out of the phone anymore.

_There's only one explanation. She has a new victim..._

* * *

Cat Noir watched as The Punisher hurt an innocent person. The man had said something about Ladybug and Cat Noir saving the day. Then, The Punisher called upon the arm, whispered to it, and then it pulled the innocent into her phone.

"Now, think about what you've done!" The Punisher rebutted.

_Now I know how she captures the victims. But is Marinette actually a victim?_

Cat Noir walked out of the shadows and headed over to The Punisher.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted and moved to touch the phone. The phone turned into a pile of ashes and the victims were gone with it. The Akuma flew away, and Cat Noir desperately tried to catch it.

_I need to go to Master Fu. We don't have much time._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Let me know in the comments what you thought, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. February 15 part 4

Marinette waited in the darkness. She had nothing to do, so she started to think about Cat Noir.

_I was harsh with him. He loves me, and I love him. Why does it have to be this way? We need to have a chat about- well, everything._

"I'm sorry, kitty!" She shouted as if he could hear her. "I love you!" Marinette smiled. Her stomach was bursting with butterflies, (Which was ironic.)

_He. Loves. Me. __Too._

* * *

Adrien arrived at Master Fu's house, urgently knocking. The door opened, and without bothering to explain, Adrien burst into the room.

"Ladybug didn't show up, and Marinette is trapped in the villain's phone!"

"This is serious." Master Fu stroked his beard, obviously deep in thought. "I thought that you guys would be careful... No matter. Once this battle is over, I will erase your memories..."

"But-"

"You can't know your partner's identity, and she can't know yours... It is for the greater good." Adrien stopped arguing with him

_It won't do me any good. I must find a way to- to keep the one I love..._

"The mouse miraculous has the power to copy the powers of another miraculous. Find a person you trust with this miraculous to impersonate Ladybug's powers."

"Of course. I know just the person!" Adrien left in a hurry. "Plagg claws out!"

* * *

Hawk Moth paced around in his lair.

"Ladybug is nowhere to be found, and Cat Noir disappeared. Where are they! NAUUUHHHHH!" Hawk Moth kicked at the cloud of butterflies.

_I need their miraculouses! If someone already acquired them I- I would- _Hawk Moth sank into a fetal position. "I can't handle the pain!" He cried.

* * *

**Sorry for the writing break! I had no motivation... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you want me to write more!**


	10. February 15 part 5

Nino stood looking at him, open-mouthed.

"Um. Did Ladybug send you? Do you guys need Carapace?" Cat Noir frowned.

_Nino is Carapace? He's dating Rena Rouge, so... Rena Rouge is Alya! We're all superheroes, and I didn't even notice... heh heh heh_

"Erm. She didn't send me... Not exactly. You see, Ladybug is in danger, and I need a Multimouse to imitate her powers. Can you do that for me?"

"Totally, bro! I'm in! What do I have to say?" he asked as he pulled out the miraculous. The Kuami popped out of the necklace and answered Nino.

"I am Mullu and I grant you the power to copy another miraculouses' power! To transform, just say 'Squeak on' The rest is quite simple. You need to say the miraculous that you would like to copy, and the transformation will begin!"

"Awesome! Mullu Squeak on! I want to copy the powers of the ladybug miraculous!" A gray flash of light, and then he was Multi Mouse.

_You know, Marinette would make a good Multi Mouse..._

A blush spread across the superheroes tanned cheeks amid his worry.

* * *

Marinette was too lost in her fantasy with Adrien, that she didn't notice the fact that- well, there was nothing here. She was finally snapped out of her trance when she noticed that it was eerily quiet.

_Where am I? I thought that I was just in the Akuma's phone, but... now that I remember it, Cat Noir said 'Cataclysm'. Did he do that to the phone?_

Marinette screamed out in panic_._

"Where am I? Do I exist?" Goosebumps spread over her arms, and she shivered.

_Hurry Cat Noir. I don't like this place._

* * *

Cat Noir faced the Punisher.

_No puns this time, I just gotta get m-lady back..._

It didn't help that Multi Mouse kept reminding him that he Cataclysmed his lady, and an Akuma was released.

"Multi Mouse, you stop the others from attacking Parisians, and I'll get the Akuma back!" Multi Mouse headed over to a screaming mom and her child, while Cat Noir focused his attention on the Punisher.

_Where is her Akuma this time?_

His eyes landed on her brooch.

_The new phone can't be real..._

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir lunged at the Akuma and scratched his claw on her brooch. Sure enough, the Akuma re-appeared. Cat Noir called out for Multi Mouse.

"Get the Akuma!" Out of nowhere, he returned, grabbing the bug out of the air.

"Time to de-evilize!" Multi Mouse mimicked Ladybug. Cat Noir resisted the urge to slug his friend, just because he was stealing his lady's catchphrase. Multi Mouse pulled out a paintbrush that had been his Lucky Charm and threw it into the air. Everything went back to normal, and Marinette appeared beside him.

"M-lady! You're safe!" He couldn't resist it and pulled her into a hug, smelling the bakery, and just plain old Marinette. "Never scare me like that again!" He scolded her. The whole world faded away, and for a second everything was just _perfect._

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know in the comments!**


	11. February 16

Marinette knew it was for the best, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss.

_I don't want to give up Adrien... If I lose my memory, then I will..._

"Master Fu, I don't want to do this, but I know it's for the best..." She took the drink and held it up to her lips.

_Goodbye, my love..._

Before she swallowed the liquid, she scribbled something on her hand in sharpie. Finally, she took the drink and instantly her memories of Adri-cat flew into the air, like fizzy bubbles.

* * *

Adrien looked at the drink, wishing that it could console him.

_You have the note. Remember the note. This isn't a big deal._

"I'm ready." Adrien sipped the liquid, noting the cucumber flavor.

_It's like cucumber soda._

All at once, Marinette and ladybug became two different people. He no longer knew.

_What am I doing here?_

* * *

Marinette looked down at her hand.

_Give Cat Noir a chance? What does that mean? It's in my handwriting, but it doesn't sound like something I'd say..._

* * *

_Read the note._

That was all that was running through Adrien's head. He couldn't remember why he was at Master Fu's place, but he could remember a note. He reached into his bag and found a crumpled piece of paper.

_I'm sorry for doing this, but just know that the one you love is right in front of you..._

"What does that mean?" Adrien murmured to himself.

"Beats me!" Plagg responded, popping his head out of Adrien's bag. "All I know is that I need some Camembert right about now! I'm dying of hunger!"

_Plagg must know what happened... If only I could get him to tell me..._

* * *

**Thank you for supporting my series! Let me know in the comments what you thought about this chapter. I will be gone this week, so I'll update the series when I can!**


	12. February 17

Marinette had spent the whole night pondering the sharpie on her hand. She had even covered her hand with a bag during her shower, just so she wouldn't lose the evidence.

_Give Cat Noir a chance._

She repeated these words in her head until they seemed meaningless.

_I obviously wrote it..._

She had tried a hundred times to contrast the hand-writing, but it didn't work.

_This is just like the Oblivio incident... I kissed Cat Noir, and I didn't remember it. Why would I ever 'give Cat Noir a chance'?_

The whole thing was driving her crazy. Finally, she decided to ask Tikki about it in the morning.

_I bet this has something to do with being at Master Fu's during the day... but I need sleep, and I have a test in the morning._

Marinette finally fell asleep to the tinny sound of her Kwami's snoring, but her mind was unsatisfied.

* * *

Adrien woke up in the morning with less than two hours of sleep under his belt. The teenager couldn't get the note out of his mind, so finally, he went out as his alter-ego, Cat Noir, and spent the night wandering. His efforts had led him to a balcony above a bakery- Marinette's house. This had shocked Chat, as he hadn't been meaning to end up there. He had quickly ejected himself from her house and had forgotten about the event until now.

_Why did I go there? I mean sure Marinette's parents are the **best **bakers in all of Paris, but..._

Adrien made himself stop thinking about the incident and went to school. He arrived in the classroom just before the bell and sat down in his seat next to his best bro, Nino.

"Dude! You look terrible! This is a first for you, considering that you're a model." Nino was distracted for a moment, and his eyes met Marinette's as she rushed in, late ,l like usual.

_She looks like I feel... What was she doing last night?_

Of course, Adrien caught himself, wondering again, why his thoughts were straying to her.

_I do love ladybug, right?_

"Adrien? Dude!" Adrien finally looked over at his pal.

"Yes?" Nino was staring at him as if he was an alien.

"Why haven't you answered my question, or called out 'here' for roll?"

"Heh. I musta just spaced out..." Adrien felt a magnetic pull towards Marinette and felt his cheeks flame up.

"No kidding, bro. You're acting very strange..."

* * *

Master Fu paced around his apartment that evening.

"This isn't good Wayzz, this isn't good at all! It seems the memory potions haven't removed their feelings to their alter-egos..."

_I feel the end nearing, and I'm afraid of what's to come... Ladybug and Cat Noir can't hide their secrets forever..._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! let me know in the comments what you thought of it :)**


	13. February 18

_I can't sleep._

Marinette was lying in bed watching videos on Youtube. Her finger subconsciously clicked on the button for a video.

"Welcome back, guys! This new video goes out to my favorite ship: Ladybug and Cat Noir! it will happen soon. I know it! Anyways, on to the video Cat Noir's best puns!"

_How did I end up watching this video?_

"I have nine lives, M-lady." "The water purr-fect, just don't tell me you plan on getting wet!" Marinette giggled at this, her laugh ringing out into the night air.

* * *

Cat Noir found himself on the roof of the bakery again that night.

_Why is my heart leading me here?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a giggle coming from someone inside. Chat, being a cat and all, went to investigate. He stood next to the skylight and peered in.

_Marinette is watching videos about- me?_

Chat felt a pull on his heartstrings.

_Marinette is so perfect, but what about Ladybug? How can I be in love with both girls?_

Chat decided that it would be best if he left, and so he did. A black spot becoming smaller as he leaped into the night.

* * *

Marinette heard a thump and peered out of her skylight to see what it was.

_Chat? What is he doing here?_

He seemed to be leaving, so Marinette watched him disappear into the dark.

_Did he see what I was watching? I will die of embarrassment! I never thought I'd see the day- especially after the fateful "date" that we had..._

These emotions washed over Marinette, and she found herself falling captive to the relief of her dreams.

* * *

Adrien went to school that morning in an unbeatable mood.

_I can't believe that I am so happy, after what my father said this morning!_

Adrien's father had come over to the table while Adrien was having breakfast.

"Father?" He had said, surprised of his visit.

"I have arranged for you to do an ad campaign overseas. In fact, you will be working in New York for the next week."

_That's my father all right, always talking business._

"But- why?"

"You have been spending too much time with your friends lately, and they have been rubbing off badly on you. I disapprove of them, and I thought that this would be just the thing to get you back on track." Before Adrien could respond to that, his father simply walked out of the room to do whatever he did every day.

_I think that I'm excited to see Marinette._

Just thinking about her sent his heart leaping.

_I feel like- like I would do anything for Marinette if it made her happy._

Adrien was hardly himself that day at school. He soaked up every bit of attention that Marinette gave him. It wasn't enough, but yet, he was the happiest boy alive. He had to ask Nino about it, but he wasn't very bold as Adrien.

_I just need to be straight-forward._

Just as he was working up the courage to ask Nino, the Akuma alert system rang.

_The city needs Cat Noir._

Putting aside his feelings for that moment, Adrien transformed into the brave, punny Chat.

"M-lady. Do you know where the Akuma is?" Chat still felt the same ping for Ladybug as he always had.

"It's just The Pidgeon, again. I'll take right and you take the left!" Cat Noir felt the wind in his face as he ran.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, destroying the bird call. "Pound it?" He asked his lady, and she obliged with the hint of a blush on her pale cheeks.

"Chat?" She asked him.

"Yeah?"

_Could she be?_

"I like your suit. It really does bring out your eyes." She said, quoting what he said to Befana.

"Thanks. You too M-lady." Chat had a lot to think about, so he left. He left one of his ladies on the roof of the school and went back home to pack for New York.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Let me know in the comments! Did you enjoy the mountain of MariChat? :)**


	14. February 19-25

Ladybug slipped into a daydream as Chat left her on the rooftop.

_Why do I feel a strange sense of deja-vu? And __**why the heck**__ did Chat leave me here?_

"He has always respected my feelings... that's what I really love about him-" These words came out of Ladybug's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

_Why am I thinking about Chat like that... I only love Adrien, right?_

"Who am I kidding. I think that I'm in love with Chat now, but does he still feel the same way... after all, I only rejected him about a thousand times." A beep from Ladybug's spotted earrings signaled that it was time for her to leave. The bug leaped off in the direction Chat left, and headed to the Dupain bakery.

* * *

Adrien felt the wave of panic finally wash over him as he sat down to pack.

_If I'm going to be gone for a week, then who will be Cat Noir? This is bad. I can't believe I was too busy daydreaming to realize the problem that is lying smack in my face!_

Adrien grabbed a pillow and smashed his face into it to muffle his scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" After a good screaming session, Adrien left to tell Master Fu about his predicament.

"So you see, we need a Chat to step in for a week, or the mouse miraculous to impersonate my powers while I'm gone..." Master Fu stroked his beard, deep in thought.

"I don't think we can risk another miraculous being out in the open for a longer period of time... I think that for this problem, I might have to step in myself."

_Step in himself! I thought that he was too old to use his miraculous!_

* * *

The week passed by without any Akumitizations. Normally this wouldn't have bothered Marinette, but this time was different. Adrien hadn't shown up to school all week, and Nino said that it was because he was in New York doing fashion shoots.

_Could he be... I thought that he found that book from his dad... could he have been lying?_

"I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on Adrien from now on..."

"Dude! Jealous much!" Marinette blushed feverishly at that comment.

_Did I say that out loud! I'm gonna die of embarrassment!_

* * *

Master Fu meditated on the floor of his little room.

_No Akumitizations all week- I wonder if this 'Mr. Agreste' is Hawk Moth. We had our suspicions before, but it's probably just a coincidence. Still, I must never let my guard down so I can see my Marianne again and tell her how I feel..._

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in awhile. I went on a little trip to Disneyland! Anyways make sure to leave a comment, and subscribe to me and my story!**


	15. February 19-25 (New York)

Adrien stood under the Statue of Liberty, with the stars gleaming above him in the sky. Despite their unbeatable beauty, Adrien wasn't enjoying the scenery.

_I feel so stressed. My dad came on this trip, and I don't wanna mess anything up! And I'm worried about Ladybug... what will she think while I'm gone?_

"Son." Gabriel's voice broke Adrien away from his thoughts. "Smile for the camera. I thought that you would've known that by now." Gabriel's demeanor toward his son filled the air with ice.

"Of course, father." Adrien put on his million-dollar model smile, turning to the camera.

_I hope Master Fu is okay to transform..._

"Stop frowning." Adrien noticed his grim expression.

_If anything, I'd say that my father seems... nervous. I know he doesn't leave the house, but he's nervous for another reason. What is he hiding from me?_

* * *

Gabriel paced the confines of his luxury hotel room.

_I know you're waiting for me Emilie, but I needed to get my son away from his friends. I can't have him relying on anyone else in his life, or falling in love with someone who will only break his heart. Like you..._

"Father? Why are you still awake?" Adrien's voice, crackly with sleep came from the room across from Gabriel's. "It's two in the morning, and after the long flight... well you should be exhausted."

_Should I tell him the truth? It hurts me to treat my son like this, even though I am doing what is best for him._

"I- can't stop thinking about your mom." He murmured to himself, too quiet for Adrien to hear. "It's nothing. And if anything, you should be sleeping because you have a photo shoot tomorrow! Now go!" He listened to Adrien walking over to his bed, he listened until he heard his son's gentle snoring.

_I love you Adrien, but I can't tell you anything until I get your mother back._

* * *

Adrien was waiting for his father to respond to his question. Half delerious from sleep, Adrien couldn't believe what he heard.

"I- I can't stop thinking about your mom." He murmured it very softly, but since Adrien had enhanced cat-like hearing, he heard it clear as a bell. "It's nothing. And if anything, you should be sleeping because you have a photo shoot tomorrow! Now go!" Adrien barely heard this next part. He crept back to his bed and laid down.

_Why are you lying to me, father. I could help to comfort you, if only you stopped lying to me._

He couldn't help but think about that book that his father was hiding behind the portrait of his mother.

_There is more to that trip to Tibet than he is letting on. I really don't want to believe it, but my father is lying to me. But... like father, like son- I guess._

The rest of Adrien's New York trip was filled with modeling, and lectures from his father. There were no more emotional slip-ups, but Adrien had laid awake every night, listening to the patter of his father's feet. _Thump click-click Thump- Thump click-click Thump..._

* * *

Gabriel paced the room, thinking up a plan.

_I will make it up to you Emilie, I promise. I know I missed a week, but after I come back, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be no more._

_Thump click-click Thump- Thump click-click Thump_

_I just need to get ahold of Lila..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! make sure to leave a comment, and subscribe to me and my story (if you haven't already)**


	16. February 26 Lies and Illusions part 1

Marinette was surprisingly somber this Friday. She kept sneaking glances at her crush, Adrien. This would have looked normal to anyone else, but something was on her mind.

_He isn't acting suspiciously. I need a plan to figure out if I am correct. Maybe Tikki will have an idea._

"Tikki," Marinette whispered to her bag, risking everything. "Please answer me!" Of course, Tikki, being a smart Kwami, ignored this comment. on the other hand...

"Marinette! If you have time to talk to yourself in class, then I assume that you already know how to do Algebra."

_Crap. Did anyone else hear me calling out to Tikki? I shouldn't have been so dense as to call out to her during class. She will surely give me an earful later._

Marinette was ushered up to the front of the class, and the teacher gave her the expo marker. "Now, show us how to find x in this equasion."

_Shoot. I remember this from last year- I just don't know how to solve it!_

Everyone stared over at Marinette, waiting for her humiliation.

* * *

_Was she just talking to herself, or what?_

Adrien looked at Marinette curiously. They had been sharing glances all morning. Adrien couldn't help himself as he blushed.

_Does she feel the same way about me?_

Marinette began teaching the class, nervously. Surprisingly, she knew almost everything.

"You see- uh the x and the y variables are in an equasion, much like what we learned how to solve in sixth grade. You need to remember that you have to do the same thing to both sides of the equasion..." Class droned on, and for once, Adrien was paying attention, because Marinette was up there as a substitute teacher.

_She reminds me of Ladybug. Is this why I am in love with her?_

* * *

Lila glared over at Marinette teaching the class.

_Why does she have to act so perfect all the time! It drives me crazy._

"Marinette?"

"Uh. Yes, Lila"

"You did the equasion wrong. I can see that Adrien has a different answer than you." Marinette looked down, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I think you need to study more! Adrien has a full schedule, yet he gets better grades than you do!"

_That makes me feel a little better. She really does wear her heart on her sleeve. I can't wait to get akumitized again. I have a special punishment planned for her and the guy of her dreams._

* * *

"Lila. It is I, Hawkmoth. I need your help on this plan of mine... Are you in?"

"Of course I am. I can't wait to kick Ladybug's butt."

_She will be a great ally to me in finally defeating Ladybug and Cat Noir. Enjoy your last moments as superheroes._

Hawk Moth watched as the purple butterfly left through the window.

"Fly away, little Akuma, and help me finish this fight once and for all!" Nathalie placed a hand on Hawk Moth's shoulder.

"I've cracked the language in the book. I have your vile ready for you." Hawk Moth grabbed the liquid and guzzled it down in one gulp.

"I'm ready! Hand me the Peacock miraculous."

"With pleasure, sir."

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in the comments, and don't forget to subscribe ;)**


	17. February 26 Lies and Illusions Part 2

Hawk Moth felt the power as it washed over him.

"Yes! Now I can fuse the Miraculous!" Duusu was pulled out of the peacock brooch and floated in the air in front of Hawk Moth.

"Master?"

"Silence Duusu, I need to focus. Now, what were the transformation words again?" Hawk Moth arranged the Peacock brooch just below his own miraculous. "Duusu, Dark feathers fan!" Duusu was pulled into the Miraculous, and Hawk Moth was cloaked in darkness.

_This is a risk I am willing to take. I have to use the damaged Miraculous. It's the only way..._

"I am Mayura Moth! Ladybug and Cat Noir beware. These are your last moments. The fear you bury will become your worst enemy!"

* * *

Adrien stepped through the gate of his house, but something was off.

_My father agreed to meet with me this afternoon. He wouldn't change his plans without telling me. What's going on?_

A sound startled Adrien out of his thoughts. A girl in a dark spandex suit had appeared out of the ceiling.

"You aren't going anywhere, Adrien. I have to protect you because... you're my only true friend."

"Lila?"

"Oh, Adrien. You're so smart, but if you excuse me, I have to go and meet my dearest Marinette. House on total lockdown!." Lila vanished, and a bunch of bars came down, blocking any escape.

_Why was Lila akumitized this time? This isn't like any other akumitization though._

* * *

"Marinette! I have to talk to you!" The taunting voice echoed through her head.

_I need to transform, Now! _

"Tikki-" A teenager in a spandex suit landed next to her. "Ahh!" Marinette fell backward fearfully. "Lila?"

"Wrong. I am not Lila. Lila is powerless, and I am powerful! I can manipulate your fear, and turn it against you." She cackled evilly. "And nobody can save you! After today, you will be gone, permanently, and Adrien will love me." Lila reached out her hand and poked Marinette in the chest. A purple light expanded painfully from her chest.

_Adrien will never love you. He loves Kagami. Your miraculous is in danger. I AM GOING TO DIE._

Marinette watched helplessly as her fears grew and grew, growing brighter and nastier.

"Kill her." Lila's voice was as sharp as a knife.

* * *

**Make sure to leave a comment, and subscribe to me and this story! (Or else Lila will find you!) JK!**


	18. February 26 Lies and Illusions part 3

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my story in a long time, but I'm back! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments!**

* * *

Adrien had to get out of his house. This was his worst nightmare, being closed up.

_I have to wonder if Lila did this on purpose. Why would she lock me up in here?_

A pain in his chest stopped him from thinking and he struggled to breathe.

_Focus. You need to transform._

Adrien struggled to take in enough breath and wheezed out his transformation sequence.

"Plagg claws out!" Cat Noir called on his cataclysm and swiped a paw at the bars entrapping him in his room. He bounced on his feet with impatience and left through the window as if the house was on fire.

_Now, where did Lila go? She seemed to be mad at Marinette when she talked to me and she bullied her teaching in class this morning. She said Marinette and I had gotten different answers when she had the right answer. What if..._

"Marinette's in danger! I can't let anything happen to her!" He thought back to the note he had found in his bag. _'__the one you love is right in front of you'_ Maybe, just maybe that note was right.

* * *

Marinette felt more and more shriveled with each passing moment. The purple-black ball of energy was towering and as it absorbed her fear, it took shape. It was a mirror but something seemed different. Marinette looked at her reflection and saw its eyes flash blood-red. The evil, powerful version of her stepped through the glass of the mirror as if it was air. She grinned at Lila and pulled out a knife.

_At least it's not a gun._

Marinette tried to be positive like she knew Tikki would tell her to be.

_I could transform at this very moment, but it's too dangerous. I need to stall my way through this._

"Why are you doing this to me, Lila?" Lila clenched her fists, trying to ignore her words. "I- I could never win over Adrien. You have the head start. You've even studied with him, so why bother killing me?" Marinette forced the words through, trying to ignore their bitter taste. She saw a purple mask form over Lila's Volpina form and knew Hawk Moth was talking to her. "Don't listen to Hawk Moth! He-"

"It's Mayura Moth to you." Lila sounded so distant and slowly her grin returned. "I know you're trying to stall, but you have to accept your fate sooner or later. Goodbye, baker girl!" The evil version of herself came running at her, knife aimed at her chest. At the last moment Marinette rolled over to avoid the fatal blow, but she felt a sharp pain on her arm. Drip, drip, drip... A river of red gushed out of her left forearm. Marinette felt dizzy looking at it. She had always been quite squeamish.

_I have to transform, or else I will die._

She knew this, by the pain in her arm, to be true.

* * *

**I know, I know. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry, but if you subscribe to me and my story Marinette might survive ;)**


	19. February 26 Lies and Illusions part 4

Cat Noir ran along the rooftops of Paris scanning for any sign of Volpina or Marinette. His mind was screaming at him telling him to protect Marinette.

_Where is she? Why can't I find Volpina? Where is Ladybug? We have to save Marinette!_

Suddenly, Cat Noir heard an evil cackle.

_Volpina._

Cat Noir, grateful for his cat-like hearing, followed the noise over to the fountain in his favorite place to model.

_Once Marinette and I hid in this very fountain on a 'date'. She looked cute in her pajamas!_

Chat forced him to focus on Marinette, who seemed to be fighting- herself?

_This could prove to be a problem. Who is the real Marinette? The one with a knife, or the helpless one?_

Chat saw that one of the Marinette's had a huge gash on her left forearm.

_I need to step in, but what if I hurt the wrong Marinette? I need to watch for a little longer, I'm sorry, Princess._

* * *

Marinette pushed herself to her feet, crying out at the pain in her arm.

_This is very real._

Cradling the arm to her chest, Marinette prepared for the next attack, narrowing her eyes at Volpina and then at the evil version of herself.

"Tikki, should I transform?" Marinette whispered to her bag. The little bug popped her head out of the bag and shot a worried glance up at her owner. Her eyes told Marinette everything she needed to know.

_Your secret is more important than your life._

As much as the truth hurt her, Marinette knew that if she died Tikki would take care of her earrings, and her parents would be okay. She nodded and prepared to face her alter-ego. Once again, she was almost caught off guard as the Marinette charged at her. She noticed then and jumped to the side as Ladybug would have. Volpina had started to get bored of this and Marinette noticed that she looked ready to step in herself.

_How can I distract them and get away? Mayura Moth is so much stronger than I thought. My senti-monster is so much stronger than my civilian form._

"Fortune favors the bold!" She chose to taunt and enrage Volpina.

_Angry people make mistakes._

As she charged over to the directionless Marinette, a black figure blocked her approach.

"Two Marinette's, I must be seeing double. Or do you have a secret twin that you didn't tell me about, senti-monster." Chat glared at her when he said that, making her heart skip a beat.

_I can't believe that he thinks I'm the senti-monster!_

"You've got it all wrong, Chat. I'm the real Marinette!"

"The real Marinette wouldn't have called me Chat! Your time is up, senti-monster. Cataclysm!" Chat's suit brought out the evil glow of his green eyes.

_He isn't even acting. He really thinks that I'm the senti-monster. What cruel irony! Being killed by your own partner._

In a last-ditch attempt to save herself, Marinette felt her mouth form the words, the very ones that she wasn't supposed to say.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments, and don't forget to subscribe and save Marinette :D**


	20. February 26, Lies and Illusions part 5

Chat watched in shock as Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

_There's no way that a senti-monster could transform into Ladybug. That means that I was about to kill M'lady!_

Ladybug/Marinette seemed shocked at her transformation as well.

"Oh, no!" She said frantically. "What if people saw! I am such a moron." Nevertheless, Ladybug got up and walked over to stand next to him.

"Bugaboo! Let's take down this senti-monster!" Chat lunged at 'Marinette' and hit her with his cataclysm. The feather appeared, and Ladybug captured it with her yoyo.

"Ahh!" She cried out and gripped her bad arm with a grimace. Worried, Chat reached out to her. You could see blood seeping through her suit. Too much blood.

"M'lady! We need to reverse the damage!" Chat's voice became higher during his panic. Ladybug gave out a weak laugh as she struggled to stay standing.

"We need to defeat Volpina first." She then pressed the middle spot on her yoyo and released the feather. Volpina watched, laughing evilly.

"Go ahead and try!" Ladybug foolishly ran toward the hero, her steps lagging and uneven.

"No! Ladybug!" Chat cried out, trying to stop her. To his horror, as Ladybug flung out her yoyo, she tripped over her own foot. Volpina walked over to Ladybug and shoved a knife into her neck. Ladybug rolled over and ceased to move.

* * *

Marinette, now Ladybug stood up to face chat. He still approached her with his Cataclysm, oblivious to the fact that she had transformed right in front of him. Marinette looked around for Volpina, seeing her apartment out of the corner of her eye.

_This Chat must be an illusion._

Ladybug reached out to touch Chat, and he faded into nothing.

_Just as I thought! I still need to fight Volpina and my senti monster, though._

Now as Ladybug, she easily outsmarted her alter-ego and was soon saying goodbye to a de-evilized feather. It was then that the pain in her arm came back to mind.

_It really hurts! I don't know if I can handle the pain anymore._

Ladybug fell limp onto the ground as motionless as a puppet.

* * *

Chat, enraged, ran at Volpina, only to run right through her and Ladybug.

_Only an illusion. How could I have been so stupid? Of course, Marinette isn't Ladybug!_

Chat's relief was short-lived though because his ring flashed and he de-transformed. Plagg, his kwami, came out of his ring.

"Since that Ladybug was an illusion, you don't know where the real one is! I can sense that she's in danger!" This truth hit Adrien like a ton of bricks. Both his princess and his lady were in trouble.

"Hurry up and eat this Camembert, Plagg! Marinette

and Ladybug need me!" As soon as Plagg had the cheese in his mouth, Adrien transformed again. As Chat, he took out his stick and looked for his lady's location. Then, with a sense of deja vu, he headed over to the Dupain Bakery.

* * *

**Make sure to subscribe to my story and me to find out what happens next! :O**


	21. February 26, Lies and Illusions part 6

Ladybug was vaguely aware of a crushing weight on her chest.

_Volpina. Get up! You need to fight!_

Her body was sluggish from blood-loss and seemed to be ignoring her commands. With a push of strength, Ladybug sat up to shove away Volpina, only to smash her face into Chat's.

_What if it's another illusion? But illusions disappear when you touch them._

Chat seemed oblivious to the pain and embraced her.

"M-lady! You're okay! Don't scare me like that again." Then he noticed the blood seeping out of her left forearm. "No wonder that illusion seemed too real. You actually were stabbed in the arm. Does that mean that you're also Marinette?" Even though Ladybug knew that it was bad that Chat knew who she was, she was too exhausted to care.

_I'm safe, and that's all that matters._

Since she knew the cut on her arm couldn't be undone by the miraculous ladybugs, Ladybug murmured the de-transformation words.

"Tikki, Spots off." Then, cradled in Chat's arms, she fell asleep.

* * *

Chat smiled softly at Marinette as she slept, until he came to his senses, and decided to take her to the hospital. Trying not to jostle her, Chat took out his stick and extended them into the air.

_Sleep well, princess. You did a good job today. I can find a multi-mouse to temporarily help out._

Chat arrived at the hospital and ran in to the front desk.

"No time to explain, but a boy named Adrien Agreste will come in to take her out of the hospital later!" He set Marinette down onto a chair, and she murmured in her sleep.

"Adrien, you're so handsome." Chat blushed and planted a quick peck onto her cheek before leaving toward Master Fu's secret hideout.

_Why did I promise to take her out of the hospital instead of telling her parents? I've never acted like that before. Strange. Is this love?_

Chat arrived at Master Fu's and ran in to tell him about the dilemma.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here?"

"I need multi-mouse! Ladybug was injured." Master Fu raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Did you find out who she was by chance?"

"N-no! She was knocked out while she was transformed, and I didn't know what to do, so I just hid her somewhere for the time being."

_Why am I lying when I hate lying so much?_

Cat Noir thought about the note he had left himself.

_ I guess I have no intention of forgetting who m'lady is for a second time. Even if it means lying._

Master Fu still looked dubious, but thankfully he handed over the necklace. Chat grabbed it and ran out into the cooling air.

_Now to find Nino._

* * *

**How sweet! Saved by her chat! Don't forget to subscribe to me and my story for more Mari-Chat moments ;)**


	22. February 26 Lies and Illusions part 7

Marinette woke up with a start not recognizing her surroundings.

_Where am I?_

A kind young woman walked in with a clipboard.

"You feeling better? You got in the way of an Akuma hon?" Marinette realized everything that happened with a flash.

_Chat knows who I am! For some reason, I feel safe even though he knows._

Marinette smiled at the young woman and prepared her lie.

"The girl really hates me for some reason! How long was I out?" The doctor smiled apologetically.

"Ladybug hasn't shown up if that's what you're asking. I heard that Cat Noir called on Multi-mouse to help against the Akuma."

"Multi-mouse?"

"Yes, that's the only other hero that can purify the Akumas!"

_Didn't Chat have to do that not too long ago? Are we just losing our touch, or is Hawk Moth too strong?_

Marinette stood up, ready to leave and offer her help. The doctor held her back, saying that it would be foolish to go out while the Akuma was still out.

_How do I get out of here?_

* * *

Chat stood alongside Multi-Mouse struggling to fight against Volpina.

_She keeps trying to make a senti-monster out of our feelings!_

Cat Noir had been fending off her illusions because he knew that his lady was safe and sound in the nearby hospital.

_I will never let Volpina find you!_

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir ran forward and slashed at Volpina. He lost his balance and fell to the ground as he ran through her illusion. "Stop hiding, Volpina! You won't get our miraculous hiding like this!"

_Will she take the bait?_

Multi-mouse called on his lucky charm. A mirror fell from the sky, and Multi-mouse caught it with confusion.

_A mirror... Of course! You can't see illusions in the mirror!_

Cat Noir got back to his feet, ready to share his discovery.

"You can't see her illusions in the mirror!" Multi-mouse nodded and aimed the mirror around the park. On the bench in the shade of trees, sat Volpina. Multi-mouse saw her in the mirror, as well.

_It seems too easy._

Since Cat Noir still had his cataclysm, he approached the bench holding out his paw as a security blanket. Volpina didn't move. Suddenly, Cat Noir felt someone shove into him from behind. his Cataclysm paw slammed into not Volpina, but an innocent citizen who was sitting on the bench.

"No!" Cat Noir shouted out in terror as that person turned into soot and floated away. "Volpina. You. Will. Pay." Volpina only smiled.

"But you're about to transform back!" Cat looked down at his ring. He only had seconds. Seconds until he would be revealed as Adrien Agreste to the entire world.

* * *

Marinette paced the confines of her room. She looked out the lone window. It was a little high, but it would be no problem for Ladybug.

_The problem is I can't just carelessly transform in front of these people. But..._

"Nurse! I need to use the bathroom very badly!" The same doctor from before ran to her aid.

"The bathroom's down the hall to your right. Do you need any assistance?" Assistance was the last thing she needed.

"No thank you, ma'am! I've got it from here." Marinette gave what she thought was a reassuring smile, and walked as fast as she could to the restroom. In a stall she whispered as softly as she could. "Tikki Spots On!" Ladybug cried out in pain.

_This is going to be difficult with my arm. But I have to try! Chat needs my help!_

Ignoring the pain, Ladybug rushed out of the bathroom and snuck back into her room. She opened the window and lept out into the sky.

_Hang on, Kitty. I'm coming to help._

* * *

Cat Noir was running. He hoped that Plagg could hold on long enough to keep him from detransforming in public. Volpina, however, had other plans. She tailed Cat Noir, and since he was exhausted, he knew that the fox would catch up.

_Come on, Plagg. Just a little longer and I promise you all of the Camembert in the world!_

All of a sudden he was no longer running. Cat Noir prepared for the worst, but it was only Ladybug.

_Wasn't she too injured to move earlier! She can't be out here! She's too hurt._

But all the same, Cat Noir was grateful that his lady was helping him escape.

"You can detransform in this closet, and I'll hold her off!" Cat Noir wanted to argue because he knew that her arm was still wounded, but he didn't have the time. His ring flashed again, and the cat ducked into the closet seconds before Plagg was pulled out of his ring. He reached into his bag for some Camembert and inquired Plagg to hurry. The Kwami seemed to understand and ate the cheese faster than he had before.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Cat Noir burst out of the closet again only to see his lady lying on the ground, again. He eyed the fresh blood on the floor.

_Her stitches burst. I knew that she was in no condition to fight! But she pushed herself to save me._

Cat Noir spared no mercy as he charged at Volpina. He ripped that necklace off of her stupid neck and stomped on it. Volpina looked at him in shock. Even she hadn't known that he had that strength. Multi-mouse ran into the building, out of breath.

"Dude! You should've let me know where you were going!" He saw the Akuma and pulled it out of the air with his yoyo.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly!" He threw the mirror into the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" The ladybugs traveled to Ladybug and fixed up her arm. They flew around Paris and fixed everything, but not Cat's heart.

_I love you Ladybug. I love you Marinette!_

"Lila. Leave. Now." She looked at Cat Noir in shock.

"Aren't you supposed to take me home?"

"You know your way home, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you can go home yourself, right?" Lila glared at him, but she left. Cat Noir then took the necklace from Multi-mouse and told him the same thing. Finally, he walked over to Ladybug and scooped her up in his arms. She began to protest, but Cat Noir only held her tighter.

"You can detransform. I already know who you are."

"I can go home by myself!" She protested.

"No. You can't. You are exhausted, and shouldn't waste any more of your energy." Ladybug went limp in his arms, and whispered.

"Tikki, Spots off." Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, and Cat's heart soared.

_She trusts me. She trusts me with her life, and so do I._

Cat Noir reached for his stick, and for the second time that day, extended into the sky with his lady.

* * *

**Such a sweet ending... or is it? Subscribe to me and my story to find out :p**


	23. February 27 part 1

Marinette was riding a roller coaster of emotions when she woke up that Saturday morning. Her parents had a lot of questions, of course, and Marinette wasn't sure how she was going to answer them. She had a huge gash on her left forearm. That wasn't something that just happened and even in an Akuma attack, the damage would have been undone. The stitches were fixed by the ladybugs but that wasn't the same. She definitely couldn't fight as Ladybug while she had this injury. After an awkward 'I tripped and fell awkwardly' explanation that she was sure her parents didn't believe, the teenager headed over to Master Fu's. After knocking on his door in their secret code, he opened the door and let her in.

"I can't be Ladybug for awhile." She blurted. Master Fu didn't look surprised and nodded his head in the direction of her injury.

"I knew that you would say that. I entrust you with the responsibility of choosing a temporary Ladybug. This person has to be close to you because from now on, you are both guarding the secret." Marinette nodded solemnly and readied herself to leave. "I know that Cat Noir knows who you are now." He said out of the blue. This threw Marinette for a loop, and she looked at him quizzically.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked nervously, knowing the side effects of having your identity revealed.

"Nothing. I can only erase your memories so many times. Why I've already had to do it once. Since you'll be the next miraculous guardian after my retirement, I can only prepare you to help yourself and Cat Noir remain secrets to the rest of society. That means inducing the role of trust. You trust him with your secret, and if he trusts you, he will reveal himself in time." Marinette flushed giddily thinking back to yesterday evening when Chat had carried her home.

_I never knew that Kitty had such a caring side. Of course, I trust him!_

"Yes, master. I will make you proud, and you will see me as a very capable guardian!" Master Fu's eyes dulled a little, and he spoke again.

"Once I renounce the miraculous box to you, I will not remember anything. I am planning to run away with Marianne when the time comes, but I am sure that you will make a wonderful guardian." Marinette's heart broke a little at this statement, but she knew that Master Fu deserved to have a happy life with Marianne, no matter what had happened in the past. She asked him for one last thing and then left, taking a detour along the Seine. She watched the river carefully and pulled out her phone to text Alya. 'Come over now! I have something to show you!' She sent the text to her and mentally prepared to tell her bestie her long guarded secret.

_There is no one that I trust more than Alya Cesaire._

Marinette walked the rest of the way back to the bakery. Alya was already waiting for her out front, huddling in a jacket to keep herself warm.

"What's the scoop, Marinette? It better be good, because I've been freezing my butt off waiting for you these last ten minutes!" Marinette laughed, happily confirming that Alya was the best choice for this responsibility.

"Let's head up to my room. I don't want my parents to overhear our conversation." She meant to aim this as a hint to her parents that this was a romantical problem. That way they would leave them alone. She led Alya up to her room and shut the trapdoor behind them.

"I'm Ladybug." She whispered into her friend's ear.

"What! You have to be kidding me! You can't be-" Marinette shoved her hand over Alya's mouth.

"Shh! This is not something I go around telling people! It's a dangerous secret. I can prove that I am Ladybug, but I need you to promise me that this will not go onto your blog, and you will not share this with anyone else, Rena Rouge." Alya's eyes widened when she spoke out her secret identity. She finally nodded, and Marinette softly smiled and reached into her bag for a necklace.

* * *

**Let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter, and don't forget to subscribe to me and my story!**


	24. February 27 part 2

Alya stared at the miraculous in Marinette's hand as if she was an alien.

"So. You're really-"

"Yes, I am. But don't say it out loud. Someone could be listening." As if proving her point, there was a giggle downstairs from her parents playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. Marinette's favorite videogame. Alya took the necklace and put it on like she always did when Ladybug recruited her to help the superhero team.

"So why are you telling me this, if it's such a guarded secret? You know I'm your BFF and all, but I am the biggest fan of Ladybug. I could post this at any time!" Marinette smiled at her clearly flustered friend.

"Alya. There's nobody I trust more than you with this secret. That being said, there is a really big reason why I told you this. I can't be Ladybug for the time being."

"What! Why?"

"In the last Akuma fight, my arm was stabbed by a knife before I transformed so that damage inflicted on my civilian side couldn't be undone." Marinette gestured at her bound left forearm where the injury had been inflicted. "This means that-"

"Oh my gosh! You need me to be the back-up Ladybug?" Alya whispered to her. Marinette smiled at how quickly Alya caught on to this.

"Yes. But I need to train you first. So I brought you the fox miraculous, and eventually, I will hand over my earrings-"

"So that's where your miraculous was all along? In your earrings?" Marinette had forgotten how little everyone else knew about her alter-ego, Ladybug.

"Yes, my miraculous is my earrings. Now I would like you to meet Tikki, my Kwami." The little red bug popped out of Marinette's bag and flew over to Alya in greeting.

"Hello, Ladybug junior. I am Tikki, now your Kwami!" Alya couldn't stop grinning at Tikki.

"No. Way. I get to be Ladybug. I get to be-!" Marinette shushed her friend, reminding her of the parents down below.

"Let's go out to train. Tikki spots on!" Alya looked at Marinette as a flash of pink surrounded her and she became Ladybug. Her mind was broken. "Stay focused! Transform."

"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya became Rena Rouge, and the pair headed out into the chilly Saturday morning to begin practice.

* * *

Adrien looked out of his window while he was supposed to be playing the piano. Lately, all he could think about was Ladybug and Marinette.

_Ladybug is Marinette is Ladybug is Marinette..._

His thoughts were on a loop. His cheeks heated up whenever he thought about his lady wrapping her arms around him and just- trusting him.

_I think I'm in love._

This was a very strange, foreign thing to Adrien because he was a young, teenage boy. He wasn't supposed to be in love.

_But when you find a perfect girl as I have, you can't help but fall in love with her._

Adrien continued to stare out at the bright blue sky until he saw a silhouette of someone he knew very well pass by.

_Ladybug, and, Rena Rouge? What are they doing out there? Is Paris in danger? Marinette can't be Ladybug right now, she's injured. That means it must be serious that she is putting herself out there like that!_

Adrien immediately pulled out the piano playlist that he used to trick his father and bodyguard that he was practicing. He called on Plagg, who was eating camembert as always and transformed. As Cat Noir, he opened up his baton to look up where his lady was. It seemed like both Ladybug and Rena Rouge were out in the suburbs of Paris.

_Why would any Akuma go there?_

Cat Noir texted his lady, asking her if she needed help. She responded saying that she didn't need help, and was attending matters concerning Ladybug. This confused Cat Noir, but he decided that his lady knew best. Cat Noir returned home and detransformed, flustered, while Plagg made fun of him for jumping to conclusions.

"Shut up, Plagg!" Adrien muttered, blushing. "I was just worried about her." Plagg gave him a knowing grin, then disappeared to eat some more cheese.

_This is a perfect day. If only I was spending it with Marinette._

Adrien flopped onto his bed and smiled once again. Nothing could beat his mood. Not even Ladybug doing 'secret things' because Adrien trusted her.

_And I love her._

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to subscribe to me and my story!**


	25. February 27 Part 3

Rena Rouge quickly got the hang of Ladybug's exercises. She knew just when to punch, or when dodging was a better option.

"You're ready to learn the basics of being me," Ladybug said, out of breath. "You already know that I use the 'lucky charm' power, and you have to collect an Akuma and purify it, or else it will wreak havoc on Paris." Rena Rouge nodded aggressively, as a blogger that had kept up with every fight Ladybug had ever been in. "But, how well will you do, using my powers?" Ladybug detransformed and walked towards Rena Rouge holding out her earrings. Rena Rouge gazed at the famous earrings, her face alight.

"I can't believe that I never noticed your earrings, I mean, I never really paid attention to them!" Marinette giggled.

"I'm sure it's the same way with Cat Noir! After all, when we are detransformed, our Miraculouses look like normal accessories!" Rena Rouge began to put on the earrings when Marinette scolded her. "First, you have to detransform, you can't use two Miraculouses at once, at least, not until you're strong enough." Rena Rouge nodded and said the magic words that turned her back into her civilian form. Marinette grabbed the necklace out of her BFF's hand and put it around her own neck. "I always wanted to be Rena Rouge!" She declared.

"And I never imagined that I was friends with Ladybug, much less that I'd get to be her!" The two transformed, and Marinette nodded at Alya.

"Before we go, you need to name yourself. What do you want the civilians to call you?"

"They can call me Coccinelle."

"Okay then, Coccinelle, are you ready to use that yo-yo?"

"I have always been ready!" The two leaped through Paris until the sun was just a speck on the horizon. They watched the city bathed in a fiery glow, enjoying the end to a perfect day.

_If only Adrien could be here with me._

Sharp pain in Marinette's left fore-arm caused her to return to reality. She cried out, clutching that arm to her chest.

"Let me see!" Cried Coccinelle, and she stood up to help.

"I'm sure it's fine!" Marinette declared, trying to brush it off. Regardless, her BFF convinced her that she needed to look. When Marinette moved her arm away from the suit, there was blood, lots of blood and one of Marinette's greatest nightmares seemed to be coming true.

_The suits are supposed to be indestructible! How am I bleeding through it?_

The whole world was spinning. Dizzily, Marinette got up and tried to head back home.

"No! You can't move, You are too injured. I can take you home."

"You- can't-" Marinette was now sweating, the pain taking over. "We need help."

"Who should I call? Nobody knows who we are! I can't-" Marinette gave a weak smile as she detransformed.

"Call Chat."

_I need you now, Kitty. You will know what to do._

From the look on her BFF's face, Marinette knew that they were in real trouble this time.


End file.
